Body Language
by dani2theela
Summary: A lesson about body language, taught by Evan Lorne and John Sheppard. #7 in the Non-Resident Indian-series.


It was the evening of the Athosian harvest ceremony, that coincided with the American holiday Thanksgiving. Dr Weir had decided that it was time to introduce their Athosian friends to turkeys, stuffing, gravy and mashed potatoes, to which Colonel O'Neill had kindly offered to ship the necessary food and decoration with the Daedalus. Having mixed in the Athosian harvest and beverages, this was bound to be one giant festivity.

Dinner was over and everyone was sated and in a wonderful mood. Divided into little groups they were scattered in the Mess Hall, enjoying the peace and the joy that were filling the halls of the City.

Major Evan Lorne sat close to one of the balconies, absorbed in a conversation with Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Halling. The two Americans were sharing Thanksgiving stories, embarassing as well as funny ones. John was just sharing a story about his brother who had changed the settings on the oven and about the grief he had gotten from his mother because the turkey had been beyond hope, when Evan's attention drifted.

A soft laugh and the soft click of heels made him turn his head. A small slender figure with long, brown hair and a long skirt that flowed with her movements, made her way to the tables where the drinks and desserts were set up. She got a clean glass and visibly weighed her options of either Earth or Athosian made. While she still decided on what to drink one of the new Marines, Sergeant Fuller (if memory and eyesight served correctly) approached her, stood way too close, making it obvious that he wanted to make a move on her. It made the Major uncomfortable, but he decided on waiting where this lead to and maybe interfere, taking advantage of his rank and position.

He watched as the Marine stared at her, waiting for the right moment. Naina seemed to ignore him - or she just waited until he was gone.. Sergeant Sebastian Fuller, in short, was a man of action, descending from a Marine Corps family, way too sure of his connection to the higher ranks, his good looks (relatively good, Evan mused) and his success with women in the past. He liked to brag about it and share his stories with his comrades. Every story had one common thing: it was always a blonde waitress or some dumb girl whose boyfriend just left her. He was young and green and Evan always wanted to smack the guy in the head when he opened his mouth, but the Major also knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with Naina. She was too smart for him, too evolved and confident in who she was. She wouldn't fall for his cheap flirting.

Evan watched as Sgt. Fuller retreated a few steps, only to go forward again, coming up directly behind her and startling the hell out of her when he touched her arm. Of course she spilled her drink and Evan could tell that she wasn't too happy about it. Fuller apologized and got something to wipe the drink off her hands. He said something, probably apologizing and offering her to pour a new glass, and got to work, not caring that she neither nodded nor smiled at him. Naina always smiled, even when she was not amused. The fact that she didn't wasn't a good sign at all.

"Major, where's your head?"

He snappped his head around and looked into the questioning face of Colonel Sheppard.

"Uh, just looking around, sir", he said quickly, but it was too late and Sheppard looked into the same direction as his 2IC had and looked.

"Don't tell me he's making a move on her."

"Already has", Evan explained, "he approached her from behind and spilled her drink."

"Oh boy, she's gonna eat him alive."

"What are you talking about?", Teyla asked curiously.

"Well", the Colonel began, his hand gripping a glass, his index finger pointing and and his eyes never leaving Naina and Fuller while he continued, "he's trying to flirt with her. He approached her from behind which is an absolute no-go."

"You can never approach someone from the back, always from the side or the front. Something he should've learned by now in his training. He's lucky she's not packing."

Teyla nodded. "I definitely would have twisted his arm or used my knife because I would have been taken by surprise."

The three of them (Halling had left right before Sheppard had turned his attention elsewhere) watched the scene continue. The young Marine was still talking, having handed Naina the new drink by now. Although she was looking at him, one could tell even from a distance, that she didn't want to talk to him, but she, being polite and well mannered, didn't stop him. Then he took a step forward and before he knew it, he had invaded her comfort zone.

Lorne and Sheppard flinched.

"Not a good move, buddy", the Colonel said. The other man shook his head.

"He overstepped his boundaries, literally."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, another thing to keep in mind is that everyone has their own comfort zone. If invaded, a conversation can go sideways real quick."

Naina took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She visibly felt uncomfortable and leaned back a little. Also, her body turned slightly to the side, signaling that she wanted to get out of this situation asap. The conversation had been rather one sided: long, explaining sentences by Sergeant Fuller and short replies and nods from Naina's side. Not ideal. It all went further down hill when he put his hand on her arm and she pulled back a little so he wasn't touching her anymore. But that didn't seem to slow him down.

"Maybe we should go help her", Sheppard said and looked at the Major meaningfully. Evan nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Hey doc, Sergeant", he said as he approached them - from the side.

"Major Lorne", the young Marine said and straightened his posture.

Naina's smile returned and the look on her face mirrored the relief she felt.

"Sergeant, maybe you should hold back on the booze a little. Halling just told me that his survival training on the mainland will start early tomorrow. You shouldn't miss it."

"I'm not signed up for survival training."

"Well, you are now." Fuller struggled with himself to get back at Evan, but wisely decided against it.

"Yes, sir", the young man said and nodded, "ma'am, been a pleasure."

She nodded back wordlessly and watched him go.

"Oh my God, I thought he was never going to leave!", Naina sighed.

"You looked a little unhappy from a distance."

"Well, I tried to tell him that I wasn't really interested in his career in the Corps and the fame of his family in the military, but he just kept on going."

"Fuller was just a little nervous I guess. I'd be, too."

"Nervous? About what? You're a soldier, you fight battles. Talking to a girl should be a walk in the park?"

"Well, if I'd have to flirt with someone who's way more intelligent than I am then yes, I'd be nervous. But, like in battle, there's a plan to follow. If you follow them, it'll get much easier."

"A plan? What plan?"

While their conversation went on, Naina's body language shifted immensely. She was facing the Major completely now, her arms were uncrossed, but she was still holding her hands in the height of her upper torso. Evan stood at arm's length to her, which was the distance of both their comfort zones, but still at the right distance not to leave the suspicion that he didn't want to talk to her. Their conversation was balanced out, both contributed to the talk in the equal amount. At some point, Naina started playing with her hair unconsciously.

"See, that's how it's done", Sheppard explained to Teyla enthusiastically, "that bastard, he's got the rules down."


End file.
